


How Sweet It Is

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can friends know you too well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sweet It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jaejoong's 22nd birthday.

They seem to be eating a lot of ice cream in Paris. It's cheap and plentiful and really, really good. Even Junsu shows an interest, to the point that they insist he get his own cone rather than drool all over theirs until it's soft enough to lick rather than bite. Not that there's anything wrong with licking the ice cream, especially if it's Junsu doing the licking, but not when it's yours. Or Yoochun's, which you are holding for safekeeping because...you never know. It might be dangerous, this ice cream. It should be eliminated as soon as possible.

Jaejoong looks up as he takes the next to last bite of the cone and almost chokes at the pathetic look in Yoochun's eyes. "Here, this is better. It's the small bit."

He pops the tip of the cone into Yoochun's mouth. The French are really very smart when it comes to food; their ice cream cones have a bit of chocolate in the tip, so any ice cream that melts doesn't drip out. It's really good chocolate. Maybe Changmin doesn't want his. He's taking far too long to finish. Or is that a new one? "Did Changmin get another ice cream?"

"He got his last."

"He got his first."

"And last. Is that his third? Oh, Junsu's gonna go breathe on it, so it's okay."

"I could go get it for you."

"You wanted the chocolate end." Jaejoong can't meet Yoochun's eyes, and so he looks at his boots as he shuffles them against the uneven cobblestones. Yoochun snuggles up to him, leaning on his shoulder. "You're a good friend."

Jaejoong sighs. "I know."

He can feel Yoochun laughing even as he rubs his cheek against Yoochun's hair. He can feel the smile on his own face, too. It's odd to realize it's there without having put it there, without being told to make it smaller or prettier. Paris is the City of Smiles for him. The city is like Junsu's, proud, bold, and shining brighter than the sun. Like Changmin's, elegant, understated, and breathtaking. Like Yunho's beautiful, open, and carefree. Like Yoochun's warm, easy, and pressed up against the curve of his neck. So Paris isn't that close to him, but it's allowing Yoochun to be that close, and for that Jaejoong will always love it.

"How about we go get a coffee?" Jaejoong suggests, not enthusiastic about getting anywhere near Changmin, Junsu, and an ice cream cone.

"That sounds good," Yoochun says, straightening but not moving away. "You can have the chocolate square they always serve with it."

"You're a good friend, Yoochunnie." Jaejoong puts his head on Yoochun's shoulder, feels Yoochun smile with his whole body.

"I know."


End file.
